The Cat's Curse
by hoofies
Summary: A Demo/Sniper AU where Demo is a cat. Just read it.


_Hello, thanks for reading my fic. This might be NSFW at some point, I'm not sure yet. Warning for alcohol use, smoking, mentions of some medical stuff, injuries, and chronic illness in later chapters. _

The way rain sounded hitting their campervan was always relaxing. Calming and able to clear Sniper's mind off of whatever troubled them. A tranquil drive out to get smokes and booze, let go of the minor irritations of the day, and unwind at home. So far, the Sniper was off to a good start. They were just getting out of their truck and locking her up as they heard a faint sound. They looked around, but there was nothing to be seen in the dark dreary weather, which had ruined a perfectly nice after noon. Without this rain, they'd have the sun shinning down until 8 or better. So they shrugged off whatever that was, and went inside.

About five minutes later he was out with a lotto ticket, an ample supply of beer, and a carton of smokes. After setting down the heavy load on the front of the van, they took out the last cigarette from their open pack and went to light it under the awning of the store, before they heard the sound again. This time they could make it out more clearly, Mundy quite certain that there was a small animal in distress nearby. After putting their cigarette away, a quick look over of the premises lead the Aussie to a soggy cardboard box being used as a shoddy shelter for a black tabby cat, with folded ears and a distinctly broken looking tail. They crouched down to get a better look, but the cat shuffled to the furthest corner of the box and hissed and growled in a worried tone. Clearly spooked, possibly previously abused, the Sniper decided they would have to earn the cats trust.

So back into the store they went, exiting later with a can of tuna which they opened with practiced ease using a swiss army knife. The smell piqued the cats interest and all they had to do was set the can down near the box and the tabby hobbled weakly out, gobbling up the tuna like it hadn't eaten in weeks. Sniper waited until the cat finished it's meal before cautiously offering a hand to it. They weren't worried and hopefully the cat could sense that the stranger only wanted to help. After a bit of awkward sniffing, back and forth of getting closer and then too close and backing away, the cat eventually rubbed its head over Sniper's wrist, meowing more normally and less like he was about to die.

Carefully, the lanky Australian picked up the Scottish Fold, hiding the creature under their parka to protect it from the rain. They put the cat in their truck, got their things and put them inside as well before climbing in on the driver's side and starting her up. The cat hated the car and howled the whole 15 minute drive back to the rest area. The noise was over stimulating and they'd just about had enough by the time they reached the spot they were staying for the night.

As soon as the car stopped the cat was quiet, and started to rub against Sniper's had when they reached out to it. Getting out of the car, they brought the booze and smokes in first before hiding the cat under their coat again. Once inside, they set the cat down on the small booth seating area, folding up the table to turn it into a couch. Then they put the booze in their mini fridge and went about the task of caring for the creature's broken tail.

Luckily, Mundy was a frequent rescuer and rehabilitator of injured animals, so they had medicine and the mean to splint the tail. So they calmed the cat down and spoke to it as they got out the needle and medicine, explaining what they were doing as they filled the needle with the fluids. Strangely enough, when Sniper gave it the shot, it only squeaked gently in response, sounding as if it were mimicking a bird. It started purring louder as the medicine quickly kicked in, and was lax in their hold as they splinted it's tail. In doing so, the Aussie realized the cat was male. It didn't really matter, as they were going to call it Scottie either way.

Once the tail was splinted, the Sniper went about getting a drink for themself, as well as some food for both themself and the cat. Scottie ate everything it was given, and Mundy ate everything they got out for themself, finishing the drink before yawning and stretching their long limbs up and out away from them. The tabby seemed tired, too, maybe from the weather or the excitement, so after a brief debate, the Aussie spoke up. "Think it's toime fer a nap," they said, and Scottish mewled in agreement, or at least, it seemed like it. So They got up, and climbed up to their bed, scooting into the corner on their side to give the cat plenty of wiggle room. The space for their bed was wide, but not very tall, just the right size for Mundy to fit snugly inside it, one hip touching either side, back pressed flat against the wall. With one final yawn, they dozed off and over time, the cat snuggled closer to the slight pudge of the sleeping Australian's stomach.

A few hours later, Mundy woke slowly from their nap, rubbing at their eyes before blinking blearily. What they saw before them when their eyes focused gave them quite a shock. Laying next to them, snoring softly, was a full grown black man in the nude, and what was stranger yet, was that the man had folded black ears and gray streaks of hair in the curls at his temples. Though they couldn't see it, the Australian assumed he also had a tail as well. One that would need a much bigger splint, now that he was this size.


End file.
